A Light Between Them
by JifToons
Summary: (Soulmate AU) After discovering that they're soulmates at the Sports Festival, Bakugo and Uraraka have to learn how to be a couple. Kachaco Fluff. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note- this is both my first MHA/BNHA fanfiction, but my first one uploaded anywhere! I hope I don't mess anything up :/. I want to thank two of my friends for reading and editing my story to make it the best it could be, and to you for choosing to read it! Now onto the story!**

INTRODUCTION

Quirks developing and becoming more common was exciting for planet Earth, but another new characteristic was starting to blossom in the human race. Soulmates, people who are two halves of the same soul, were also becoming commonplace.

Everyone gets a soulmate at birth, but it only manifests after the two said people go through a significant event together. Unfortunately, some soulmates never go through such events and never find each other, or even worse, never even meet.

After said event, both soulmates' bodies will start to glow through their skin, and shining the brightest around their hearts. It's bright enough to be easily seen through clothes, but not so bright that it blinds people. The color of the light always seems to shine the color of the other person's eyes.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Seeing as she was close friends with Midoriya, Bakugo never really cared for Uraraka. She was annoying, too energetic, and way talkative. However, he didn't underestimate her strength. She placed only two spots below him on the entrance exam, being against her in training early on in school, and now, he was up against her in the first round in the tournament of the UA Sports Festival.

Both were locked in intense battle with each other, giving it their all. There were intense explosions, smooth dodges, and swift attacks every second. _"I have to win"_ was a thought going through both of their heads. With fast footwork and quick thinking, Uraraka was able to escape Bakugo's explosions and come up with a plan.

Unseen by Bakugo (and most of the spectators), debris was floating above their heads. Ochaco put her fingers together so the giant pieces of concrete rocketed back to Earth. Her thoughts were flying. _"This has to work. This has to work. This has to work. This has to-"_

 _ **Boom.**_

Her plan fell apart right before her eyes as Bakugo took out her master plan with _one_ explosion.

She couldn't give up just yet. She _had to_ win. She _had to_ advance in the tournament. She _had to_ be an amazing hero.

She wanted to run at full speed at her opponent, but her body could barely walk. "No, no!" she screamed in her heart. "My body won't do what I want it to!"

She felt her legs give out from underneath her. After way overdoing herself, Uraraka fell to the ground, unable to move. "D-daddy…" she managed to say quietly right before falling into unconsciousness.

The crowds erupted into cheering (with slight booing as well), Present Mic was going berserk over the speakers, and Midnight holding up her arm. Bakugo had won the match.

After watching her lay on the ground before him, Bakugo couldn't help but feel... _something_. He didn't know quite what it was, so he decided to just push it away and deal with whatever it was later.

A gurney arrived to bring Uraraka off to Recovery Girl, and she was laid on it. Suddenly, a bright spark started coming off Uraraka's body. Her body was glowing a light red.

However, Bakugo didn't see her. He was caught off guard by a bright light coming from his own skin. He closed his eyes at first; a reaction to the brightness.

However, he slowly opened them since there was a chorus of both shouting and "aww"s.

He saw that his body was producing a light that glowed a faint bronze color. He then looked over to Ochaco and realized what the fuck just happed.

"… _shit._ " He thought to himself as the gurney carried her away.

"What's THIS?" Present Mic exclaimed. "It looks like Uraraka and Bakugo just set off their soulmate reactions! AND IT'S TO EACH OTHER! What an explosive way to start a relationship!"

Bakugo had to take a moment to take in exactly what the _fuck_ had just happened. "WAIT!" he suddenly shouted, startling everyone, including himself. He ran towards the gurney at full speed, which had stopped at his words.

Coming to her side, he slowed down and carefully lifted her from the gurney. He scooped her up in his arms in a comforting hold. Another chorus of "aww"s followed.

"It seems that Bakugo is already being mushy with Uraraka!" Present Mic continued. "They sure are moving at a fast pace in their relationship. Can you imagine it folks- the upcoming pro-hero soulmate power couple?!"

Bakugo ignored the commentary about him and focused on having a good hold on the girl in his arms. After coming in contact with each other, both of their glowing bodies went back to normal. Despite the fact she was almost unconscious and didn't understand any of what was happening, she nestled her head into his strong chest, as if it was designed to rest there. He responded by squeezing her softly. _"Well,"_ he thought. _"I guess we're fucking soulmates."_

Ochaco's head hurt. Her _everything_ hurt. It took her a moment to realize that she was asleep on a bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and in her peripheral vision she saw a blurry figure that looked like a person with a large amount of blonde hair. Clearing her vision, she made the figure out to be Bakugo, sitting next to her. No one else was in the room with them.

"Good. You're finally fucking awake." he grumbled at her.

"How long was I out?" she asked him, curious why _Bakugo_ of all people was sitting next to her.

"Long enough that I have to go out for my next match soon." He muttered. He made no comment about the life-changing experience the both of them went through.

Uraraka took a moment to think to herself. Noticing, Bakugo said "What? What are you being so quiet for?"

"Well," she started, "Why are you staying here with me? I mean- it's not like I don't like it- I'm just…confused. Really confused."

Bakugo let out a sigh. "You really don't know shit, do you?"

"No…?"

At that moment, Recovery Girl came back into the room, and noticed them talking to one another. "Does she know?" she asked Bakugo.

"Know _what?"_ Uraraka called out, with the slightest hint of annoyance. _What was happening?_

"You didn't tell her?" Recovery Girl said to him again. _Didn't tell me_ what _?_


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

"Hell no!" he called out. Recovery Girl sighed and then pulled out a tablet. After fiddling with it for some time, she handed the tablet to Ochaco. It had a "PLAY" button on the screen, and she tapped it.

The TV broadcast of their previous battle started playing, but it was close to the end of the fight. She winced as she watched her devastating defeat. Instead of paying attention to the screen in her hands, Bakugo looked away. He didn't want to witness him being all mushy in front of the entire world.

Uraraka continued to watch the video, watching herself dodge and block. However, she started to fully pay attention after the point she was almost knocked out, since she didn't really know anything that happened after that. As she watched herself get lifted on the gurney, she was waiting for something exciting to happen. Then, she saw her own body glow. And also Bakugo's. And their light colors were indeed each other's eye color. "No way…" she said quietly, but enough for the other two people to hear. Present Mic's commentary played in the background.

"Yup." Bakugo mumbled.

"We're…we're _soulmates…_ " Uraraka said to herself, as if that finally made the fact true. "That explains why you're sitting here with me."

"That also explains this next part," Recovery Girl chimed in, pointing at the tablet screen.

"STOP DON'T WATCH THA-" Bakugo yelled, but was cut off by himself shouting "wait" in the video, which immediately drew Uraraka to look back to the tablet. She watched as he picked her up and disappeared down one of the entrances of the arena. She assumed that he brought her to the recovery room she was in now. She started to blush as Bakugo looked away, almost out of shame.

"Why did you-"

"BECAUSE I DID IT, OKAY?!" Bakugo interrupted. After yelling, he had a slight feeling of guilt. "After beating you up so badly, I couldn't just stand there. Besides, the soulmate shit messes with your head and makes you do shit you normally wouldn't do."

Ochaco was filled with many emotions, but because a big one was joy, she leaped out of her bed and gave Katsuki a giant bear hug. He was caught off guard, and she must have underestimated her own strength, as they both fell from his chair and onto the floor.

"Ah! FUCK!" he shouted when they hit the floor, as he took most of the impact. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because we're _soulmates!_ That's what we're supposed to do!" she cried out.

" _She accepted this scarily fast,"_ Bakugo thought. _"Why the fuck is she so happy and excited about all this?"_

Recovery Girl cleared her throat loudly, reminding them both that she was still there. "Bakugo, your match will start soon. You should get out there. And Uraraka, you're free to go."

Despite her 'inner soulmate voice' telling her not to leave her new partner, Ochaco got off him so he could stand up, and she soon followed. He was standing in the doorway about to leave when she called out to him "Good luck, Bakugo! I'll be cheering for you!" He hid a slight smile as he walked away.

After Bakugo's match, he went back up to where his classmates were sitting. Most of them seemed to be chatting with Uraraka about the whole soulmate situation, so it took them a moment to notice his presence.

"You did a great job, Bakugo!" Uraraka called out to him. "I was rooting for you!"

"Of course I won!" he replied, loudly. "I always win! Did you think I'd lose or something?!"

"Ya know, Bakugo," Kaminari chimed in, sitting in the seat behind Ochaco. "I was half-expecting you to carry Kirishima off like you did with Uraraka-"

"The fuck did you say?!" Bakugo shouted back, enraged as usual. Small sparks came off his hands.

Kaminari chuckled. "I was kidding! I know it's just you and Uraraka now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuki asked aggressively.

"Well aren't you two a thing now?" Denki asked.

"Umm," Ochaco said, butting into the conversation. "We haven't really had time to discuss and figure things out yet. Although I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Bakugo had nothing to say, but started to move to an open seat next to Ochaco.

"Aww, you want to sit next to me?" She said mockingly. "How sweet of you!"

"Don't give me all that shit, okay? I didn't choose this seat, the mushy soulmate shit in my head did."

"Well, I enjoy it anyway. I know a lot of people just say it to say it, but I am genuinely happy that you won. You work really hard, and it's time to let it show."

Bakugo was still confused with everything. They'd only been soulmates for around an hour, but she was already being nice and cute with him. " _Why the fuck is she doing this already?!"_ He thought. " _Before today I barely knew she existed!"_


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

After the Sports Festival's awards ceremony was over, Bakugo was still chained up and filled to the brim with anger. Ochaco didn't know all that much about soulmates, but one thing she _did_ know was that if one of them was overcome with emotions, a simple touch from the other could calm them down.

She made her way over to the platform where Bakugo was. He was almost behaving like a wild animal, but she wasn't scared to go up to him. He wouldn't hurt her, at least not intentionally.

She slowly came closer and closer to him, whispering comforting things under her breath. When she was close enough, she reached out and put her hand on his cheek, making sure she didn't make him float. After a moment, he stopped going crazy and returned to his normal, aggravated self. Her touch had worked!

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I calmed you down!" She replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I heard that was a thing that soulmates could do."

"Get me out of these damn chains!" he called out, hoping anyone with the authority to release him was within hearing distance. Midnight, who was nearby talking to other teachers, indeed heard him, (how could she not, when he was this loud?) and started walking over.

"Have you settled down?" Midnight asked Bakugo.

Before he could say something, Uraraka interjected. "I calmed him down, since I heard soulmates could do that with each other."

"Well, thank you, Uraraka." Midnight replied, with a small smile spreading across her face. Midnight was all for this soulmate situation. "Bakugo, I'll let you go. Uraraka, make sure you keep an eye on him."

"Will do!" Ochaco said excitedly, putting her hand to her forehead in a comical salute.

As she said she would, Midnight removed the numerous locks and chains from Bakugo. He climbed down from the platform and stood next to Uraraka.

"We need to go talk somewhere. Alone. Right now."

"I agree," she responded as she followed him out of the arena.

They made their way to an empty room in the stadium. There was a small table, and they sat across from each other.

"So…" Ochaco said nervously. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A lot happened today." Katsuki said blatantly.

"Um, heck yeah a lot happened! I mean- you won the first-year Sports Festival. I knew you would, but I am really happy for you. Oh yeah, and I- I found my _soulmate_ for crying out loud!" she explained, gesturing in his direction. "Now that I think about it, we haven't really had time to just talk about everything since it all happened. I guess that's why we're here, huh?"

" _God, she talked for so long,_ " he thought.

Bakugo was silent for a bit, creating a sufficient amount of awkwardness. "Ok. What I don't get is how well and quickly you accepted this."

Uraraka thought for a bit. "Well…" she started, "I guess… since it's meant to be, it's not really worth fighting it, right? If we're supposed to be together, then we'll be together. That's how I see it, at least."

"But I don't- ARGH!" Bakugo got frustrated, and couldn't finish his sentence.

"You don't… what?" Ochaco looked at him with genuine concern. It felt like she was looking directly into his soul and could see his feelings.

"I don't understand how someone like you could be satisfied with being stuck with someone like me! I'm not worth having a soulmate!" Katsuki yelled out, suddenly releasing some of his inner insecurities. "I'm rude, and harsh, and I think I'm better then everyone, and- and we're so fucking different!"

"Whoa, whoa!" she explained, reaching out to put her hands on his arms to comfort him. "For whatever reason you're thinking that, you need to stop. And I can help you, if that's what you need. Never think I'm not here for you."

Bakugo slammed his fists down onto the table, small sparks flying out upon impact. "Fuck! You're being so nice to me, and I suck at doing that!"

"Well, things take time. I'm not expecting us to a be perfect couple the day we found out. Take as much time as you need to before we get close."

He paused. "You DO want to fucking date me, right?" he asked, and he looked as if he was _almost_ flustered.

"Of course! It will just take us a bit of time to warm up to it, I guess." She reassured him.

"Then we should get lunch or some shit."

"That sounds like it'd be super fun! Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"I'll text you details, then?"

"Yeah, whatever."


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note- this chapter was actually the first one I wrote! I just felt like writing one day, so I popped this out. I wrote this before I had the idea for this story, and I was happy that with some minor changes, I was able to add it in!**

 **Zeensu30- I ship KiriBaku also, so that's funny to imagine :D. Also I know the chapters are short, but there's going to be 13 of them, so I feel like that makes up for it.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Since Uraraka was planning to meet Bakugo at 1:00, the "spy squad", which consisted of Iida, Kirishima, Midoriya, and Todoroki, (who just followed Midoriya), showed up to the restaurant at 12:30 to scope out the location and find spots to hide and watch.

"Ok, everyone," Iida started, "we need to watch everything they do to make sure that nothing will go wrong."

"Are you _sure_ we aren't overdoing it?" asked Midoriya. "They should be fine if they're just getting lunch together. I've known Kacchan for a long time, and he wouldn't hurt someone he has at least a shred of respect for. Besides, she's his soulmate."

"We're not here to protect anyone," Kirishima reminded them. "just to watch our friends go on a 'date-that's-totally-not-a-date.'"

"If we're just here to watch them," Midoriya piped in, "then why'd we get here a half-hour early?"

"Because we must be prepared!" Iida exclaimed. "What if one of them got here early and saw us before we were ready?"

On que, the bell above the restaurant door rang and someone walked in. When they saw who it was, the spy squad bolted behind a fake bush in the middle of the dining area.

Bakugo walked in, looked around, and found an empty booth to plant himself in. He was wearing a black tank top, a red-and-black flannel, dark baggy pants, and black shoes. After it was safe (he was reading the menu and not focusing on his surroundings), the spy squad climbed into a booth far enough from Bakugo's, but still easy to watch from.

Hiding their faces behind menus, the squad planned what they were going to do.

"You know that he's going to kill us if he finds us here, right?" said Midoriya.

"Naw, he wouldn't do that." Kirishima stated. "Even if he wanted to, Uraraka would be here to stop him."

The bell above the door rang again, and the squad looked directly towards it to see Uraraka in the doorway. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt, light jean shorts, blue shoes, a silver necklace, and a black-and-white cardigan sweater. Except for her two front pieces, her hair was tied into two space buns.

She scanned her surroundings until she found Bakugo. She waved to him as she walked over and scooted into the booth seat across from him. There couldn't be a bigger contrast in their appearances.

Kirishima smiled. "It's Bakugo's first date! Of course, it's with the person he was destined to be with, but it's still kinda funny to see him in a situation like this."

"She said it wasn't a date." Midoriya chimed in. "She said that he just wanted to meet her somewhere so they could talk and- oh my gosh, it's a date. It's totally a date."

When they looked over to the table again, a waitress had started to take their orders. When she walked away, the two of them seemed to struggle at starting a conversation.

A waiter soon showed up at their own table, and the group ordered an appetizer to share.

After some time had passed, Kirishima said "Ok, is it just me, or does Explosion Boy look like he's actually enjoying himself with Uraraka? I would have never put the two of them together."

At that moment, a waiter came by their table and dropped off their appetizer. All four members of the spy squad happily dug into the food in front of them.

Kirishima continued, while also eating the food. "They seem like complete opposites. I mean, a tall, buff, manly, short-tempered guy and a cute, small, frail girl? Didn't you see how they clashed in the sports festival tournament? I know that's what set it all off and stuff, but it's hard to comprehend that those people share a soul."

Todoroki cleared his throat. "I wouldn't say that they're _complete_ opposites. Yes, they are very different people, but they also have some similarities hidden under the surface. Bakugo has said directly that Uraraka wasn't frail. That's why he went full-force during their battle. He has respect for her since she made it so far in the tournament. And she's able to see things about him that most people don't notice. I know I'm not good with romance, but I'd say that they have a lot more in common if you look deep enough. They'll be fine together."

"I-I guess I didn't think about that." Kirishima said, slightly ashamed.

"Me neither," Midoriya chimes in.

"I definitely agree with Todoroki." Iida stated. "He made some good points. No one would pair them up together at first, but just looking at things from a different angle of understanding makes it clearer."

They looked back at the pair, which seemed to be having a conversation between the two of them. Despite watching them carefully, they couldn't hear what they were talking about. They could only imagine what was happening between the two young soulmates.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note- Thank you to everyone enjoying my story so far! It's nice to get good feedback on your first fanfiction.**

 **Remi Lou- thanks for reading! Regarding the Midoriya thing- I'm kind of glancing over it for now, but I do address it later on. Hope that clears up a thing or two.**

 **Fuwafuwachi- I have every full intention of posting this full story, don't worry!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Sitting across from Bakugo, Uraraka sat in silence, waiting to see if he would initiate the conversation. Instead of talking, he stared at her. Despite being soulmates, they truly didn't know much about each other. But that's why they were here.

"So…" she started, "How was your day?"

"Why do you fucking care?" he snapped out of habit. Noticing Ochaco's slight hurt expression, he sighed. "Sorry. I'm still getting used to the whole 'being nice to someone' thing."

She chuckled. "It's okay. Finding your soulmate kind of activated a bunch of new feelings and hormones. I guess it's conflicting with your normal behavior."

"Something like that, yeah," he replied. "One moment, I'm being nice to you, and then I snap. It's fucking annoying. I bet it's annoying for you, too."

"Not really. It _is_ confusing at times, but I know you're just getting used to having someone else you care about. I'm sure over time it'll subside."

"Shit!" he said loudly.

"What?" she asked, concerned.

"You're so fucking nice! It makes be feel so shitty that you're stuck with me as a soulmate! You deserve someone who's nice to you, gets along with you, and…I can't give you that. And it makes me mad. Because I want to be the best. The best hero, the best soulmate, the best _everything._ "

Uraraka was shocked, but also empathetic.

"I'm _not_ stuck with you!" she exclaimed. "And the fact that you feel that way…It shows that really care about me. Relationships can't be rushed, even fated ones. You're not going to be an A+ boyfriend at first, but no one is. You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

At that moment, a waitress returned and brought out their meals. They were both hungry, and quickly got into their food.

As he was eating, he couldn't help but think that someone was watching them. He scanned the restaurant, but all he found were people who seemed to just be enjoying a normal lunch. However, he kept his guard up.

After they had finished and payed for their food, they both stood up.

"So…" Uraraka muttered. "What do you want to do now?"

"I saw an arcade a few blocks away. We're going there." Realizing what he said, he added "I mean, if you want to."

"Mmnnn…I totally would, but I don't want to spend unnecessary money."

"I'll pay. Don't worry about it." He said, making Ochaco smile. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"You're being nice to me!" she explained. "Earlier, you said I deserved someone who was nice to me. You proved your own point."

Shocked, a small blush spread across his face. "Uh- arg- let's- let's just go, already."

After releasing a small giggle, she started to head for the door. He followed right behind her.

Once they got outside, Bakugo started in the direction of the arcade, and Uraraka walked right beside him.

"Ya know…" she said. "You don't have to, but if you wanted, we could hold hands."

"Ha!" he laughed. "As if _I_ would want to do something so fucking stupid!"

"Hey! I was just saying!" she replied.

However, when they reached a crosswalk, he grabbed her hand right before they crossed. "Hypocrite," she muttered under her breath when they got to the other side.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe!"

"Then why are you still holding it when we're on the sidewalk?" she teased.

"S-shut up, okay?" he managed to say. _"Damn… she saw right through me."_ He thought.

They eventually approached the arcade and walked in together, except Katsuki held the door open for her. Their hands were still intertwined with each other's. After seeing all the video games, games for prize tickets, bright lights, and upbeat atmosphere, a huge smile came over Ochaco's face. She held onto her soulmate's hand as she dragged him in. Again, she didn't seem to notice her own strength, since she almost dislocated his shoulder.

She ran up to a game and tried to start playing it. Using one hand on the joystick and the other on the buttons, she realized that her actions had no effect on what was happening on the screens. Bakugo scoffed behind her.

"What?" she asked, turning away from the game. "What did I do?"

"You were stupid." He replied. "We haven't bought a game card yet. You need one to scan on the games for them to work."

"Oh…whoops," she muttered. She rarely went to arcades, so she had forgotten how they work.

Bakugo let out a small laugh at her obliviousness. "C'mon, we'll go get one."


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note- sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but thank you to everyone reading my story!**

 **Zeensu30- I'm actually working on drawing that myself, so don't worry about that!**

CHAPTER SIX

The spy squad watched as the pair got up from their table at the restaurant. They watched as they talked, and they were surprised when they saw a small blush on Katsuki's face.

"What in the world could she have said to make him blush?" Midoriya asked, as if any of the other three boys knew the answer.

"Well, he's definitely warmed up to her, that's for sure." Kirishima stated.

Iida suddenly stood up, causing the others to look up at him. "We must follow them!" he announced.

"Must we?" Midoriya said. "I feel like we're taking this too far. They're gonna be fine."

"Nonsense!" Iida proclaimed. "As the class representative, it is my job to make sure that every member of our class is safe."

 _"But we're not even doing anything school related…"_ Midoriya thought. Nonetheless, the group made their way outside to follow Uraraka and Bakugo from a distance.

They watched as they held hands during the crosswalk, and continued until they reached their location, which turned out to be an arcade.

When they got inside, the looked around the building until they found who they were looking for. The couple was huddled over a two-person fighting game. The group found a fairly large DDR game, and hid behind it as they watched. When they looked closer, they could see that Katsuki was playing as a big, muscly, army man, while Ochaco was playing as a small, but quick, ninja girl. The group couldn't help but make the correlation between their current game and their tournament battle days prior.

Eventually, Bakugo came out on top and beat Uraraka. Bakugo hated losing, so it was no surprise.

"Dang," they heard Uraraka say. The soft sweater she was wearing was slightly too big, and she used the long sleeves to cover her face. "You're too good at this."

"Of course I won this." He said. Remembering that he was trying to be nice, he added, "You just haven't gotten as much practice as I have. If you kept with it, I'm sure you'd overpower me."

She giggled. "One thing I could overpower you in right now, is _that_ game." She pointed towards a game of Dance Dance Revolution. The same game that the spy squad happed to be hiding behind.

The moment she pointed, both of them noticed the group.

"Deku? Oh! There's more of you! What are you doing here?" Uraraka exclaimed. "And… why are you behind the DDR game?"

"They're fucking spying on us." Bakugo grumbled. "I felt like I was being watched at the restaurant, and now I know why."

The group came out from behind the game and walked over to the couple. "Uh, hey." Midoriya said quietly. Kirishima waved, but his friendly gesture was not reciprocated by his friend.

"Why the fuck were you spying on us?" He snapped at them.

"Hey, that was rude!" she told him, but then turned to the group. "Were you really watching us at lunch? And followed us here?"

Iida cleared his throat. "We just wanted to make sure that nothing would go wrong."

Ochaco smiled gently. "I appreciate your concern, guys, but we're okay."

Bakugo only glared at them, and they took that as a sign that they should leave. "Well, um" Midoriya managed to say. "We'll see the two of you at school, then."

The two of them watched as the group left, and then walked to another section of the arcade.

"Of course they fucking followed us." Katsuki stated. He was obviously upset about them being there.

Ochaco sighed. "They were there because they care about us. I'm not mad at them, but I wish that they didn't feel like we needed to be protected from one another. I mean, I'd never hurt you- except for maybe training- but not on purpose."

"It's the same for me. I'd only do shit like that in sparring. And I'd kill anyone who really hurts you. But they still don't trust that we'll be fine together."

Overlooking the fact that he just said that he would kill for her, she sighed. "Everything just needs _time_ ," she explained. "They'll come around. I know it."

 _"She keeps talking about things taking time,"_ Bakugo thought. _"I guess we have been moving fast."_


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

After playing some more games together, (Uraraka crushed Bakugo at DDR, and he almost blew up the game) both of them counted up the numerous tickets they had accumulated. Since two heroes-in-training were working together (especially one that refused to lose), it made sense that they had a large amount of them. Looking at all the prizes behind the desk, Bakugo discovered that they had won enough tickets to get one of the big prizes. "That one!" He called out to the employee, pointing at a giant brown teddy bear in a pink t-shirt. It reminded him too much of the girl standing next to him not to get it. He threw his tickets on the counter as he was handed the giant teddy bear.

"Here," he said, giving Ochaco the prize. Her face was a mix of surprise, excitement, and a blushing mess. She accepted the giant bear, wrapping her arms around it in a tight hug. The damn thing was almost as tall as she was. She could barely see as they walked away from the prize area and towards they door.

As Uraraka opened the arcade door, Bakugo said "I'll walk you home. Make sure you're safe and shit."

"Oh, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to do it because I _want_ to, idiot."

Ochaco sighed. "Okay, okay." She then extended her hand for him to take, while gripping the giant plush with her other arm. He grasped it firmly, but not so hard that it was constricting her blood flow. He hadn't really realized it himself, but Katsuki has become very protective of Ochaco. He was ready to attack if _anything_ were to happen to her, for better or for worse.

After some walking, Katsuki noticed that Ochaco had a hard time seeing where she was going, since the bear covered most of her view. The bear was pretty much the exact same size as her.

"Ugh- gimme that," he grumbled. "You can't see where you're going. I'll carry it." He reached over and grabbed the bear, and carried it sideways in his open arm, still clinging to her with the other one.

They eventually reached her apartment. Standing outside the door, Uraraka had turned to look up at Bakugo.

"I had a really fun time today. I hope we can do stuff like this more often."

"Yeah, well-"he started, but was cut off by Ochaco being on her tip-toes and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. They both started to blush from ear to ear.

"Uh-"she stammered, realizing what she did. "I'll- I'll see you at school! Bye!" She called out as she opened the door, grabbed her giant bear, and disappeared behind it. Unknown to Bakugo, she was right behind the door, squealing and hugging her gift.

There, standing outside the door, was a flustered, but happy, Katsuki Bakugo. He smiled to himself, and then started to walk home.

When he arrived, Bakugo heard his mom starting to prepare dinner in the kitchen. "How was your date?" she asked him as he walked by.

"It's none of your damn business!" he snapped at her, but she just rolled her eyes. She could read him instantly. He had enjoyed himself with his soulmate, no matter how much he denied it.

When the time for dinner came around, both of his parents wanted to address the elephant in the room: Uraraka.

"So…" his father started. "How do you feel about your soulmate? I remember watching the two of you during the tournament, and I think she's a good match for you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki shouted through bites.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Mitsuki retorted, loudly. "And she's a good match for you- she's strong, and smart. You two have that in common. Being put up against you in the tournament is a shitty matchup with how her quirk works, but she was quick to come up with a plan. Even if it didn't work the way she wanted it to. And she pushed herself. She knew what she wanted, and she gave her all to get it. And you hate it when people don't give 100% effort."

The more he thought about it, the more his mom's words made sense. "Duh, we're gonna have stuff in common! We share a soul for fuck's sake!"

Masaru and Mitsuki glanced over at each other from across the table, as if to say _"He likes her. He just won't admit it."_

Katsuki had never thought about Uraraka the way his mom described her. She did give it all she had, to the point of overexertion. And the one thing he hated most was when people didn't give their full effort, especially when fighting him. He found it interesting that they had awoken their soulmate-ness when she was doing one the main things he cared about.

Dinner continued on as usual, but Mitsuki seemed to still have her son's soulmate on her mind. "You should invite her to come over next weekend."

Bakugo almost choked on his food. "WHAT?! FUCK NO! Why the fuck would you say something like that?"

"Because I want to meet the person you'll be spending the rest of your life with. And you two can bond more and do cute couple shit."

He cursed under his breath. He didn't want to do something she was telling him to do, but he also liked the idea of Ochaco coming to his house.

"…fine, whatever…" he said, just loud enough for his parents to hear.

They looked at each other with smug smiles on their faces, intrigued by their son's flustered-ness.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A. Marcus- Thank you! I try to update daily as much as I can, though I might miss a day or two. Benefits of having the entire story finished before posting, right?**

CHAPTER EIGHT

When he showed up for homeroom, Bakugo immediately looked in the direction of Uraraka's desk. He wanted to invite her over, just as his parents had said (not because they told him to, of course). She hadn't shown up yet, even though there were only a few minutes left until they had to be in homeroom. He felt slight concern; normally she showed up early.

He sat pouting in his desk until the door quickly slid open right as the bell rang. Standing in the doorway was a sweaty, distressed, messy-looking Uraraka. She was panting, her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, and her uniform was all messed up. She was gripping her blazer in her hand, only one of her backpack straps was on, her shirt wasn't tucked into her skirt, and she had forgotten her tie. Everyone was starring at her, even Mr. Aizawa.

"Umm…" she started nervously. "My alarm didn't go off…"

Aizawa sighed. "Take your seat, Uraraka. I won't count you late since you arrived right at the bell. Don't do this again."

Ochaco apologized, and then rushed to her desk. _"Why does it have to be in the back?"_ she thought as she made the walk of shame.

Her outfit intrigued Bakugo. _"Goddamn it, she looks so cute like that,"_ he thought. It reminded him of how he wore his uniform, especially because she wasn't wearing her tie. He found it funny that when she was in a rush and looked messy, she was the most beautiful.

Bakugo had to wait until the first free period to invite her to his house. He wouldn't admit it, but the anticipation had killed him throughout the morning classes. When that fateful bell finally rang, Bakugo went over to Ochaco's desk. She was talking to Iida, but stopped when she noticed him standing there.

"Bakugo! Hi!" she exclaimed. Katsuki shot a glare at Iida. He might have softened up around Uraraka, but he was just as blunt and harsh with everyone else as he had been before. Iida took the message and got up from his desk so the two could talk in private.

"What's up?" she asked him with that damn adorable smile.

"Well, first of all-" he replied as he climbed up and sat on top of the desk in front of her (Iida's worst nightmare) and put his feet on the seat of the chair. "What the fuck happened to you this morning?"

"Oh, well," she started. "I forgot to set my alarm last night. Luckily, I woke up out of habit, but I had woken up around the time I would normally be getting on the train to get to school. So I had to rush to get ready in order to meet the next train. And that's why I burst through the door looking like this." She gestured to her outfit. She had put on her blazer, tucked in her shirt, and smoothed her hair out, but she still lacked her tie.

"I think you look better like that," he told her blatantly.

Ochaco giggled. "Of course you think that. I look like you right now."

"And that's why you look better." He replied with a smirk.

After giving him one of the cutest smiles he had ever seen, Uraraka said "What else did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um-" he mumbled. "My shitty parents want you to come over this weekend. They want to meet you and shit."

"I'D LOVE TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE!" She cheered. She was so loud that everyone heard her over their own conversations. When heads turned their way, she blushed and apologized. "I'd love to come over to your house," she whispered, as if he didn't hear her the first time. "I have no plans, so just let me know when you want me to show up at your house."

Bakugo's protective nature kicked in. "Show up? Naw, I'll come to your place and walk you there. I don't want you getting lost where villains could attack from anywhere."

"While I appreciate the concern, Bakugo," she interrupted. "If a villain did show up and attack me, I'd be able to take 'em on."

He had no doubt in his mind that she would be fine on her own, but he still felt like he needed to be there for her. It's not that she needed protection, it's that she might need backup or something.

"I know that-" Bakugo started. "I just- I want to be there for you, okay?"

Ochaco smiled up at Katsuki. "I know you do. And I love you for that."

That was the first time either one of them said those fated words for their soulmate.


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

Ochaco was waiting in her living room for Bakugo to knock on her door. He texted her that he was close, so he'd be there any moment to walk her to his house. She was excited to see his family, as she knew she would eventually become a part of it. She was also curious what kind of parents raised the loud, harsh, self-serving, caring, protective, good looking- _bang bang._

The loud knocks on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uraraka! Let's go!" came booming through the door.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back as she gabbed her phone and keys. She opened the door to see Katsuki standing there with his hands in the pockets of his red gym shorts. "It's about time." He snapped at her. The "soulmate shit", as he put it, seemed to not be in effect at the moment. Or, he was just nervous about her meeting his parents.

She locked the door behind her and the two of them made their way out onto the streets. He extended his arm out for her to take. She happily accepted his offer and gabbed onto his hand as they walked.

The entire walk to Bakugo's house was filled with stares from other pedestrians and murmurs of "The Sports Festival Soulmates." Everyone knew about the two of them.

"Ugh…"Bakugo grumbled.

"What?" Uraraka responded.

"These dumbass people won't stop starring at us. It's fucking annoying."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You said that we're almost there anyway."

"You're so fucking nice. It's scary sometimes."

After a few more minutes of walking, the couple reached the Bakugo household. Before opening up the door, Katsuki turned to her.

"Look- my parents are dumb, okay? So just take everything they say with a huge fucking grain of salt."

Ochaco let out a small giggle. "Okay, Kat-"

"HELLO!" Mitsuki shouted as she threw the door open. Both Ochaco and Katsuki fell backwards onto the concrete in front of the door from the sudden movement.

"Mom! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He called back to her. Also, if his ears hadn't deceived him, it sounded like Ochaco was about to use his first name.

"…ow…" Uraraka stammered as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

Bakugo hopped to his feet. "What did you do that for?" he asked his mother as he helped his soulmate to her feet.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted. "I just got excited to meet you!"

"Oh, um, hi!" Uraraka managed. "Nice to meet you!" She extended her hand for a handshake, and Mitsuki grabbed and shook her with a lot of energy. But, instead of letting go, she flung the poor Uraraka into her home.

"Fuck, Mom!" Bakugo shouted as he rushed in to check on his partner. He hadn't known, but his mother had tested his care and protection for Ochaco. He passed.

Mitsuki turned around and closed the door behind her. Uraraka was laying on the floor, still dazed from the sudden actions of Bakugo's mother. Katsuki was kneeling at her side, and slipped his rough hand under her head for a pillow.

"What the FUCK, Mom?!" he shouted. His protectiveness made him more annoyed with his mom than he normally was. "You hurt her!"

"I'm- I'm fine!" Ochaco announced, starting to sit up with Bakugo's help.

"Sorry- I guess I'm just too energetic." Mitsuki lied.

Uraraka got to her feet again. She really hadn't been hurt that badly; maybe just a bruise or two. _"Well, that was the weirdest introduction I've ever gone through…"_ she thought.

Hearing all the noise, Masaru emerged from another room. "What's happening?" He asked. He then noticed the short brunette girl and immediately recognized her. "You must be Ochaco Uraraka." He said as he walked up to her. "It's nice to meet you. Maybe you can keep my son under control easier than we try to."

She laughed and said, "I'll sure try my best."

When she looked away, she saw Bakugo walking up to her, obviously pissed off by his parents. "Lets-let's just go upstairs."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Conchito- Thank you so much! I like that you like the story**

 **Clarissa Kirishima- Thank you for the criticism. I want to make the story the best it could be so I appreciate your feedback.**

CHAPTER TEN

Uraraka followed Bakugo up the stairs and away from the commotion of his parents.

"Sorry about all that shit- my parents are the fucking worst." Katsuki said to her as he opened his bedroom door. Ochaco walked in first, and Bakugo followed.

Uraraka planted herself on the edge of the bed as she looked around the room. "Do you want anything?" he asked her.

"Sure!" she replied. "I'm fine with whatever."

Katsuki gave a thumbs up as he walked out of the room, leaving Ochaco alone. In his bedroom.

A chill suddenly ran down her spine. It was hot outside, but the house was chilly. Her light pink tank top wasn't helping her that much. As she continued looking around the room, she noticed a dark grey sweatshirt hanging over the desk chair.

After throwing the thought around in her head for a bit, she said "screw it" and got up to get the sweatshirt. She was too cold to be comfortable, but she didn't want to ask to turn the thermostat down. She pulled the way oversized sweatshirt over her head and was immediately happy with her decision. Not only was she warmer, but it smelled like Bakugo. She couldn't quite figure out what the scent was, but she could figure out that smoke was a part of it. It made sense- with what his quirk was and all.

When Katsuki returned to his room with two cups, his face was immediately covered in blush.

"Ah-I-uh-" Ochaco stammered. "I got cold!"

Still surprised from what he saw, he put the cups down on his desk and immediately brought her into a hug. The sweatshirt was way too big for her, but that somehow made her look cuter.

Not really knowing what to do, Uraraka reciprocated his hug. Bakugo then released her from his grasp and handed her a cup, which she took a small sip from. "So… what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know, we could watch a movie or some shit." He replied.

"Ok. We can watch whatever you want to. The only movies I don't like are horror movies. I can't stand them."

Bakugo gave out a loud laugh. "What?! I fucking love horror movies. I never get scared watching them. They're honestly not that bad. You'd be able to handle them."

Ochaco was doubtful, but she agreed reluctantly. He went out the door and downstairs to the living room, and she followed close behind. She plopped onto the couch in her giant sweatshirt, happily sipping her drink, which she held with the way-too-long sleeves. She was cuddled up on the couch in a cute little ball while Bakugo looked through the movie collection up by the TV. He narrowed the selection down to two movies, and he turned to face Uraraka so she could pick. Upon seeing her pose, he almost dropped them. _"That is the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen,"_ he thought as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Whi-which one?" he asked, holding up each movie so she could see. After examining each one, she shrugged her shoulders. "Whichever one is less scary. I don't want to be traumatized from my first time at your house."

With that, Bakugo chose the movie in his left hand. He slipped the disc into the DVD player, turned on the TV, grabbed the remote, and plopped his body down onto the couch next to his soulmate. _"She's going to fucking cling to me like her life depends on it,"_ he thought, satisfied with himself. After skipping the previews, the movie finally started.

It opened with an establishing shot of a creepy-looking old house with eerie voiceover. As she watched, Ochaco finished up her drink, set down the cup, and moved so she could rest her head on the boy's shoulder.

By the time the movie credits started to roll, every inch of Uraraka's body seemed to be wrapped around Bakugo's in fear. She certainly clung to him like he thought she would.

"YOU SAID THEY WEREN'T THAT BAD!" She shrieked directly in his ear. Because of her strong emotions, her quirk accidentally activated, causing Bakugo to slip of her grasp and into the air. "Oops…" she said.

"Get me down from here!" he shouted at her.

She giggled. "Not until you apologize for lying to me about the movie. Then I'll release you."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note- I'm sorry there was no chapter yesterday, I didn't have an internet connection! Anyway, this is a -fun- chapter, so I hope that makes up for it ;D**

 **VectorTiger- thank you! Here's some more right now!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"UGH. Fine. I'm sorry." He grumbled. Uraraka pressed the pads of her fingers together and he fell back to the ground. She gave him her hand and helped him to his feet. "Just for the record- I didn't lie to you. I thought you would get a little scared, but not that much."

"It's okay," she replied softly. "I know you meant well. And besides- I'll have to face scary stuff all the time when I'm a hero anyway. But- I pick the next movie we watch."

"Sure, whatever."

Ochaco approached the TV and started to look through the DVDs. There didn't seem to be much that she would like, so they decided to just look through different television channels.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" they said in unison as Bakugo flipped through channel after channel. Instead of being on the couch, Uraraka resorted to sitting on the floor in front of Bakugo's spot on the couch. When asked why, she simply replied that she wanted to.

After some more searching, Katsuki called out "There's nothing good on. I call bullshit." He turned off the TV and slipped down onto the floor behind her. He watched her quietly as she chipped at the pale pink nail polish on her fingernails. Why would they bother watching TV when he could just watch her being cute?

Ochaco suddenly felt a slight tug from the back of her head. "What are you-"

"I'm braiding your hair."

"Wh-" she started, and then paused to think. "You know how to braid hair?"

"Of course I fucking do! What kind of question is that?"

"Okay, okay. But if you do a bad job, I'm taking the braids out."

"I'm not going to do a bad job! I never do a bad job on anything."

"Ok, I trust you."

The couple was silent as Ochaco sat on Katsuki's lap. Being so close to him made her feel warm and soft. He focused on her hair, leaving a braid on each side, with her front pieces hanging free.

"There, I'm done," he told her. She reached back to feel the braids, and they were nice and neat.

"They're great, thank you!" she shouted out to him. Still atop his lap, Uraraka kissed his cheek.

He sat for a moment, and then quickly turned his head to face hers and softly grasped the sides of Ochaco's face. His lips suddenly landed on hers, which hadn't moved from their position. It was their first kiss- initiated by the one and only Katsuki Bakugo.

She was startled, but didn't fight against it. She enjoyed sitting on Bakugo's lap. While kissing him. On the lips.

He pulled her closer and held her tighter. To keep her balance, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his torso. He moved his hands from her face to one behind her back, and the other cradling the back of her head. Just like at the Sports Festival, they both started to glow each other's' eye color, only this time the glow was fainter.

They both wanted to do this for as long as possible. Bakugo wanted to hold her while she was still wearing his sweatshirt, and Uraraka wanted to be as close to him as she could.

As time went on, the soulmates only got closer together and the kiss got more intimate. They weren't just sitting on each other's lips, but weren't fully making out either. Neither one really knew what they were doing, but they didn't care. If it made the other happy, it made them happy too.

It was almost as if they were under a trance. It felt like they had finally gotten where they were meant to go. They were meant to be together, and at this moment, the solidified that they would be. Forever and always.

"Things are gettin' steamy, huh?" a loud voice said behind them. They immediately snapped out of their kiss and looked towards the source- Katsuki's mom.

"MOM- WHAT THE FUCK!?" he boomed. Small explosions came off his hands, which had let go of Ochaco. She moved off of Bakugo and onto the floor in front of him. Her entire face seemed to be covered in red.

"I was walking through the room, and I saw the light coming from behind the couch," she answered. "Besides- this kinda thing is what I meant by 'cute couple shit.' I don't have an issue with you two going at it or anything- you're going to be together for the rest of your lives anyway."

"MOM!"

Mitsuki ignored her son and turned her attention to the blushing girl in front of her. "Uraraka, I'm going to start making dinner soon. You're welcome to stay if you want to."

She didn't respond. After a kiss like that- she was too flustered to speak.

"I'll walk her home," Bakugo grumbled. "I think both of us have had enough of you for today."


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

Bakugo got to his feet and then helped Uraraka do the same. He held onto her hand as he led her towards the front door.

They made it outside and started in the direction of Ochaco's apartment. She was still silent as they walked. She hadn't said anything since they kissed. Did she not like it?

Wanting to break the ice, Bakugo sighed. "I can't believe she interrupted our first fucking kiss," he said. "It was… nice."

"Yeah…," Ochaco finally piped in. "But she did make a good point- we will be with each other for the rest of our lives. Ya know, being soulmates. But with that, I'm not as angry about her interrupting us. I was really embarrassed, but we'll have a lifetime to kiss each other. That is- of you want to. But I do."

"I do too. We're going to be the best fucking soulmates ever."

Uraraka smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. There are still people doubting our relationship."

"Well, ya know what- fuck them. I couldn't care less of people don't like us together. The only thing that matters is that we fucking love each other and do whatever the fuck it takes to show it. If anyone ever hurts you, I'll take them down for you. No matter how hard it is. I always win."

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"Of course I fucking love you- you're my soulmate." Katsuki put his arm around Ochaco and squeezed her kindly. She replied by putting her arm around his waist.

"Also- there's something that's been bothering me. When we were about to go into my house, were you going to call me my first name?"

"Oh- um- yeah," she answered. "I was. I probably should've asked first if you'd be okay with it."

"I am, so just call me Katsuki."

She started to blush at this advancement in their fast-growing relationship. "And you can call me Ochaco. I'd be weird if it was one-sided."

After some more conversation, they made it to Ochaco's front door once again. It was only then that both of them realized that she was still wearing Katsuki's sweatshirt.

She started to take it off when he said "Keep it. You look cute in dark grey."

She blushed and pulled the sweatshirt back down. "It seems that every time you walk me back to my house you give me something. First the teddy bear and then this sweatshirt. You don't have to keep giving me stuff."

"I'm not going to stop doing something I like," he said blatantly.

She again became a blushing mess as she unlocked and opened her door. She walked in and started to close the door behind her. "Bye, Katsuki. I'll see you at school," she said.

However, she was barely able to get that last part out. Upon hearing his first name come out of her mouth, he held her face and pulled her into a swift kiss. She melted behind the door, until she grabbed him, pulled him into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

Bakugo was unfazed- he pinned her up against the door and continued to kiss her. They both felt just like they had when they kissed before.

After a bit, she pulled away. She looked up at the boy who held her up against the door. She had no doubt that he loved her the way she loved him.

He stood back from the door as she turned and opened it. "Okay, goodbye for real."

Bakugo went through the door before popping his head through one last time to say "Bye, Ochaco."

The door closed, and Uraraka put her back up against the door and sunk down onto the floor. She covered her blushing face with her hands, despite being the only person in the room.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note- this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be another "chapter" after this with me just talking about some stuff, but that's for later.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The next day at school, Ochaco was talking with Tsuyu and Mina before homeroom started.

"How was going to Bakugo's house?!" Mina asked enthusiastically.

"How-how did you know about that?" Uraraka asked, flustered.

"You announced it to the entire class when he asked you." Tsu chimed in.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about that." She replied. "Well, we watched a movie together. It was a horror movie that he picked out. He said I wouldn't get scared, but it was pretty scary."

She giggled to herself. "I actually ended up clinging to him. I think he wanted that to happen."

Mina and Tsu looked at each other, and then back to Ochaco. "That's it?" the pink girl blurted. "You guys didn't do anything else… couple-y?"

"Uh-well…" Uraraka thought. She thought back to the two kisses they shared, but she didn't want to admit to that so quickly. "He braided my hair. I was surprised that he knew how to."

"That's it?" Mina blurted. "Nothing else?"

"You did seem to be really happy this morning. More than usual." Tsu added.

At that moment, Bakugo entered the classroom. He immediately noticed the energy around Uraraka's desk. He walked towards the group, not because he cared about interacting with his classmates, but rather because he wanted to see Ochaco before classes started.

Interrupting someone (he didn't care who) mid-sentence, he blurted "What are you talking about so fucking loudly?"

"What you and Uraraka did over the weekend at your house." Mina said with a smile.

Bakugo turned to Ochaco. "Did you tell them that we kissed?" He asked casually.

Uraraka turned into a blushing mess. Mina squealed with excitement. Tsu was confused.

"WHAT?!" Mina exclaimed.

Uraraka came out from under her hands slightly. "Oh, yeah. I was just going to tell them that your mom walked in on us."

"Oh no, I was talking about the other one," he added.

"'THE OTHER ONE'?" Mina shouted. "WHAT?! YOU GUYS KISSED MORE THAN ONCE?!"

"Ochaco didn't tell us about the kisses." Tsu said simply.

Meanwhile, Ochaco went back to covering her red face with her hands. "Katsuki!" She exclaimed. "Why'd you just say that so casually?!"

"Because that's what happened. I'm not going to fucking pretend we didn't kiss. Why would I pretend something I liked didn't happen?!"

"I-I liked it too…" she said quietly, causing another round of squeals from Mina. The commotion caused some people to turn their heads, but then continued what they had been doing.

However, one person did walk over: Midoriya.

"What's going on over here?" he asked the group.

Uraraka blushed hard. She knew that the relationship between her soulmate and best friend wasn't the best, and he might not be the happiest to hear her news.

"Why the fuck do you care, Deku?" Bakugo snapped at him.

"B-because Uraraka is my friend." He stammered. Despite a lot of things changing between the two of them, sometimes Izuku still got nervous around him. "and I heard Ashido say something about a kiss. I just felt like being in the conversation."

"You really wanna know about the kisses I had with Ochaco that badly? You fucking creep."

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

She noticed that when they first met, Deku wasn't really able to get out full sentences around her, he saved her during the entrance exam, and they worked together well during hero training.

And Bakugo had been and still kind of is his bully. He teased him, put him down, and called him names. And now that he was Ochaco's soulmate, Midoriya might not be as joyful at the news as her friends had been.

Coming out of her blushing frenzy, Ochaco blurted out "I'M SORRY!"

"F-for what?" Izuku stammered, not expecting her sudden outburst.

"Well-" she started, gathering her thoughts. "I know that Katsuki hasn't really been nice to you at all, and we're really good friends, so I thought you might not be happy to hear that we kissed and stuff. That's all."

"It is kinda weird for me, but that's okay. I don't want to get in the way of you two. Don't worry about me." He told her. A smile spread across her face.

"Ah, thanks Deku!" she cried as she hugged him. She then pulled back with a determined look on her face.

"And YOU!" She said loudly, pointing at Bakugo. "For _my_ sake, try to be at least a little nicer to Deku? Pleeeeeaaaase? It would be hard if your best friend and soulmate didn't get along, ya know?"

Bakugo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I make no promises. If he does something extra fucking stupid, I'll have no choice."

"Uh, thanks?" Midoriya said nervously. "I guess that's an improvement."

Uraraka looked at Bakugo with a smile on her face. "Thanks. That's a very nice thing for you to do."

"Tsk, whatever." He said back to her. "I'm only doing it because I care about you."

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I fucking love you too."


	15. Author's Update

**Hey all, Jif here! Thank you all so much for reading, liking, and following my story! I had a lot of fun writing it, and to see people appreciate your hard work is amazing.**

 **Anyway, some good news- I'm going to be writing a sequel to this story! I've been planning it for awhile now. It's going to jump ahead to Kachaco dorm life. However, it would be ignorant as a writer to not address the- how should I say- "situation" with Bakugo that happens before they move into the dorms.**

 **So, get hyped for that! I'm not sure when it will be released yet, since I write out stories in their entireties before I post rather than writing one chapter, post it, and repeat. I also don't know how long it will be.**

 **If the sequel is out by the time you get to read this message, I'll have edited it so you know! If it's not yet released when you read this, be sure to follow me if you want to be alerted when it is!**

 **If you want more content from me, I have a YouTube channel where I post art and animatics! Drawing is really my main thing- writing is more of a hobby for me. I'll do my best to get the sequel out ASAP on top of making content for my YouTube channel, which is my priority.**

 **Again, thank you! I hope you're as excited for reading the sequel as I am to write it!**


End file.
